ST DETECTIVE
by Aoyama Return
Summary: Kasus yang berbeda dari tiga kasus sebelumnya. Case 4: Jejak Hujan  .  Warn: inside
1. Case 1 'Detektif'

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: Ooc banget, typos, etc.

Story: Aoyama

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kisah tentang dua orang sahabat yang merasa ingin sesuatu yang berbeda dengan mendirikan biro Detektif SMA. Detektif? Bagaimana ide itu muncul? Tenang kawan, jangan terburu-buru! Karena kisah ini akan menceritakan awal berdirinya duo detektif ini...

**ST DETECTIVE**

"Aku sempat berfikir jika aku menjadi seorang guru." ujar Temari ditengah makan siangnya bersama Shikamaru di Kantin sekolah.

"Guru? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" kata Shikamaru sarkastik.

"Kenapa kau menatapku aneh, Shika?"

"Tidak, hanya saja cita-cita seperti itu, maksudku cita-citamu itu agak terlalu berlebihan."

"Berlebihan? Kautahu, Shika, otakku ini bisa dikatakan diatas rata-rata. Karismaku? Tentu sudah cocok untuk menjadi seorang guru." ujar Temari membanggakan diri.

'Apanya yang cocok? Yang jelas kau lebih cocok menjadi seorang algojo,' Shikamaru membatin.

"Eh, Shika," kata Temari, "Apa cita-citamu? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah mendengar kau menginginkan sesuatu dimasa depanmu."

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang aku inginkan?"

"Ya."

Shikamaru berdiri dari kursinya sembari membusungkan dada.

"De-tek-tif."

"WHAT?"

Semua siswa yang berdada di Kantin memandang mereka aneh. Seandainya mata dapat berbicara, mungkin siswa-siswi yang berada di kantin itu berkata, 'Malang sekali nasib mereka, masih muda ko' sudah gila,'.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" bentak Temari sembari menggebrak meja. Sontak para siswa yang berada di sana pun langsung kembali kepada kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Duduklah! Semua orang melihat kita." ujar Temari.

"Bukankah mereka melihat kita karena teriakanmu yang, ya, kau tahu sendiri 'lah." balas Shikamaru malas.

"Hey, kalau kau tidak seperti tadi, aku tidak akan berteriak," seru Temari bernada keras.

"Tuh 'kan, teriak lagi." tukas Shikamaru.

"Sudah- Dari mana kau mempunyai pikiran seperti itu?"

Shikamaru memperlihatkam sebuah buku dari saku celananya, "Ini dia," seru Shikamaru menunjukan buku yang bertuliskan 'KAMASUTRA'.

"Hey, kau mesum!" tukas Temari, "Apa hubungannya dengan buku itu?"

"Oh, aku salah ambil," ujar Shikamaru yang dengan cepat mengembalikan buku itu kedalam kantong celananya, dan mengeluarkan buku lain dari kantong yang lain pula tentunya, "Ini maksudku."

"Novel buatan Zieoro?"

"Ya."

"Jadi, karena ini kau mempunyai pikiran aneh itu?"

"Kaubilang aneh? Itu pemikiran yang fantastis, Temari." seru Shikamaru kecewa.

"Aduh, Shika. Ini dunia nyata, bukan hanya sebuah tulisan belaka." kata Temari bergeleng meremehkan.

"Maksudmu?" otak genius Shikamaru ternyata tak dapat mencerna perkataan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Hah, kau ini," Temari menghela nafas, "Pembunuhan, Perampokan, sudah ada yang menanganinya, yaitu polisi. Lagi pula, untuk apa kau ingin menjadi seorang Detektif? Apa kau ingin seperti tokoh komik buatan Aoyama Ghoso yang menceritakan detektif SMA?"

"Seorang detektif tidak selalu menangani kasus pembunuhan atau perampokan. Bisa saja kasus kehilangan atau pencurian." Shikamaru berpendapat.

Ditengah perdebatan dua muda-mudi ini, lonceng sekolah berbunyi tiga kali memberi tanda berakhirnya 'jatah' istirahat mereka.

"Anak-anak," ujar Asuma Sarutobi guru kesenian, "Aku sedang malas mengajar teori kepada kalian, jadi hari ini kita akan belajar di ruang musik saja." sambungnya yang disambut dengan sangat gembira oleh sebagian besar murid kelas XII IPA 2 ini.

Kini mereka tengah berada di ruang musik. Ruangan yang berisi beberapa alat musik seperti; Gitar, Biola, Piano, Drum, Bass dan berbagai alat musik lainnya.

"Pak, apa kita akan praktek?" tanya salah seorang siswa.

"Benar, Naruto. Hari ini kita akan praktek. Jadi, kalian harus bisa memainkan salah satu alat musik yang berada di sini, faham?" ujar Asuma dengan aksen timur tengah.

"Merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru malas.

Satu per satu Siswa maju kedepan ruangan lalu memainkan alat musik yang mereka bisa mainkan. Dari mulai bermain Gitar, hingga memainkan seruling.

Tiba'lah giliran Shikamaru yang memulai permainannya.

Perlahan, Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya ke depan dan memilih milih alat musik yang hendak ia mainkan. Hingga ia mengambil sebuah biola berwarna coklat.

Semua Siswa merasa heran akan pilihan Shikamaru, terlebih Temari. Setahu mereka, Shikamaru tidak pernah memainkan biola. Lalu, apa yang akan Shikamaru lakukan dengan biola itu? Apa ia akan membantingnya? Pikir Temari.

Shikamaru duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

Dengan malas dan tak menghiraukan pandangan teman-temannya yang terkesan meremehkan, Shikamaru menyanggah biola itu di bahu kirinya, dan perlahan mulai menggesek senar biaola tersebut.

Para Siswa terkejut, ada pula yang terkagum-kagum saat lantunan musik klasik yang keluar dari gesekan biola yang Shikamaru mainkan terdengar begitu merdu namun sporadis hingga terdengar manis dan mampu membuat semua orang terhipnotis untuk tidak terlelap, hingga Shikamaru ambruk ke lantai. Sontak teman-temannya kaget akan apa yang mereka lihat.

Asuma dengan cepat menghapiri Shikamaru yang tergeletak.

"Shikamaru," ujar Asuma kaget.

Shikamaru terbangun dan berkata seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, "Maaf, Guru, aku ngantuk mendengar lantunan nada yang aku mainkan," katanya.

What the... Oh, Tuhan, bagaimana bisa mengantuk mendengarkan musik yang ia mainkan sendiri...

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa bermain biola," ujar Temari saat di perjalan pulang sekolah.

"Biasa saja." jawab Shikamaru sekenanya.

'Tampan sih tampan, tapi nyebelinnya itu lho,' Temari membatin.

"Lihat, aku punya apa," seloroh seorang gadis yang mengambil posisi ditengah Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Apa itu?" tanya Temari menyelidik melihat sebuah tas hitam.

"Laptop..." ujar gadis itu membanggakan.

"So?"

"Ini lepi keluaran terbaru, tahu!" ujar gadis itu jengkel merasa usaha 'membanggakan' miliknya itu gagal.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kami, Shion?"

"Kalian pasti tidak akan mampu membelinya," ujar gadis yang ternyata bernama Shion itu, sarkastik.

"Ya... Ya... Ya..." balas Shikamaru acuh tak acuh.

"Udah ah, kalian gak asik. Lagian, lama-lama aku bareng kalian, aku takut ketularan miskin," dengus Shion yang kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

"Ko' bisa, ya, orang kayak gitu jadi ketua OSIS? Malang sekali sekolah kita." gumam Temari.

"Uang, Tema, uang." ujar Shikamaru masih dengan berjalan kaki.

"Uang?"

"Ya, uang. Kautahu, ayah Shion adalah orang numberuo uno di kota ini, bukan? Dan, Sekolah kita yang mempunyai kepala sekolah 'mata duitan'. Bisa kau tarik kesimpulan dengan dua fakta itu saja, bukan?"

"Kau lebih ke berprasangka buruk, Shika. Dua fakta itu belum cukup untuk menarik kesimpulan."

"Memang. Karena masih ada banyak fakta lainnya. Contohnya saja kemarin. Kauingat ketika Shion tidak bisa mengerjakan soal Kimia yang Anko berikan?"

"Hubungannya?"

"Oh, Temari, tentu berhubungan. Apa kau pernah melihat Shion mendapat nilai diatas empat di pelajaram Kimia, Fisika dan Biologi yang notabene adalah pelajaran pokok yang kita ambil?"

"Seingatku, tidak."

"Tapi kenapa Shion selalu naik kelas?"

"Itu... Eh, tapi, secara tidak langsung kau telah memfitnah Shion, lho!"

"Aku tidak memfitnahnya," bela Shikamaru, "Bahkan aku punya bukti yang sangat akurat tajam dan terpercaya."

"Kata-katamu barusan seperti selogan berita TV, Shika." kelakar Temari, "Lalu, bukti apa itu?"

"Foto."

"Foto?"

"Ya, Foto, aku mengambil foto saat ayah Shion dan Kepala Sekolah melakukan kecurangan."

"Terserahlah, aku malas memperdebatkan masalah ini."

Saat mereka melewati sekerumunan siswi 'rumpi', tak sengaja mereka mendengar pembicaraan para siswi rumpi itu.

"Menyebalkan sekali si Shion itu. Aku berharap laptopnya hilang dicuri." ujar salah seorang siswi yang Shikamaru dan Temari lewati.

"Aku juga berharap begitu." timpal yang lainnya.

"Iya, Shion itu norak banget, ya? Padahal orang kaya."

"Nyebelin banget dia itu."

"Dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan?" ujar Temari setelah mereka melewati geng rumpi barusan.

"Kau tukang nguping, Temari." tukas Shikamaru.

"Aku bukan tukang nguping," kilah Temari, "Lagi pula, aku yakin kau juga mendengarnya."

"Ya... Ya... Ya... Terserahlah."

Kini mereka telah sampai sampai di pertigaan jalan yang mengharuskan mereka berpisah.

"Ok, sampai ketemu besok," ujar Temari yang berjalan ke arah kanan.

Esoknya di Konohigh.

Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas yang ia tempati. Di sana Shikamaru dapat melihat Shion sedang menangis tersendu di pojokan kelas.

"Kenapa, Shion?" tanya Shikamaru menyelidik.

"Laptopku, Shika, laptopku," jawab Shion berulang-ulang dengan sendunya.

"Kenapa dengan laptopmu? Dicuri? Hilang? Dirampok? Atau rusak?" sederet pertanyaan Shikamaru membuat Shion mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Dicuri," jawabnya cepat dengan rengekan seorang gadis yang sebenarnya tidak pantas diperlihatkan remaja seusia Shion.

"Dicuri?" sergah Temari yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Shikamaru.

"Iya."

"Bisa kamu ceritakan kejadiannya?" ujar Shikamaru, "Mungkin detektif Shika dapat membantumu," sambungnya.

"Detektif?"

"Ya, Detektif, kau bisa ceritakan semuanya?"

"Kamu yakin, Shika?"

"Why not? Its my first case, Shion," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada bahasa inggris yang aneh dan tidak pantas, "Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

"Well, kalau begitu, aku akan menceritakannya," Shion memposisikan diri di depan dua teman sekelasnya, "Saat itu, aku bersama Yakumo, Tenten dan Takumi, pergi kerumahku untuk menonton film terbaru. Lalu, saat itu, aku lupa akan laptopku, aku menyimpan laptopku di ruang tamu dengan pintu utama terbuka. Setelah aku ingat dan berniat mengambil laptopku, laptopku sudah tidak ada di tempatnya semula," jelas Shion.

"Bisa kau ceritakan lebih jelas? Maksudku kejadiannya lebih terperinci, karena aku butuh fakta yang akurat."

"Bukankah itu tugasmu sebagai detektif, Shikamaru?"

'Sabar, Shika, sabar. Memang mesti begini kalau menerima klien menyebalkan.' Shikamaru membatin.

"Ok, ok," kata Shikamaru.

"Jadi, kapan kejadiannya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kemarin sore."

"Ada orang yang kamu curigai?"

"Aku bukan mencurigainya. Tapi, aku yakin dia yang mengambilnya." ujar Shion berapi-api.

"Dia? Siapa yang kamu sebut dia?"

"Matsuri. Dia pembantuku, dia juga bersekolah di sini."

"Matsuri anak kelas sebelas?"

"Ya."

"Atas dasar apa kau mencurigainya?"

"Dia lagi butuh uang sekarang, karena adiknya tengah sakit parah."

"Jadi, maksudmu, Matsuri mengambil laptopmu itu atas dasar butuh uang? Hanya atas dasar tersebut?"

"Ya, apalagi coba?"

"Ok, kasus ini akan aku tangani." ujar Shikamaru mantap.

"Ok, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, aku mau ke toilet. Jangan khawatir soal bayaran." kata Shion yang kemudian meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Jadi, apa kesimpulanmu?" tanya Temari.

"Kita belum punya cukup fakta. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Shion ada benarnya juga."

"Maksudmu, soal Matsuri?" tebak Temari, "Setahuku, Matsuri adalah gadis yang baik." sambungnya berpendapat.

"Sebaik apa pun dia, jika kepepet tetap saja akan melakukannya. Jangankan orang yang butuh uang, membunuh atas dasar kesenangan pun juga banyak."

"Lalu, apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Mencari informasi tentang Tenten, Neji, Takumi dan Yakumo."

"Matsuri?"

"Itu gampang."

"Aku ikut." pinta Temari.

Shikamaru bersama Temari bergegas mencari informasi tentang orang-orang yang bersangkutan.

"Tenten, ya? Dia itu orangnya sangat teliti. Bahkan secuil benda yang tidak semestinya takan luput dari matanya yang teliti." kata seorang siswa teman sekelas Tenten saat Shikamaru mengorek informasi.

"Begitu, ya? Apa dia punya banyak teman?"

"Tidak, setahuku, temannya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Kalau tidak salah, oh, ya, Neji, Hyuuga Neji adalah orang paling dekat dengannya. Tenten dan Neji seperti kalian berdua." goda anak itu.

"Sudahlah," sela Shikamaru mengibaskan tangannya.

"Lalu, sekarang Tenten dan Neji ada dimana?"

"Mereka gak masuk, katanya sih menjenguk ayahnya Tenten. Tau deh bener apa enggak. Tapi, dua hari yang lalu, katanya Neji ingin membantu Tenten, ketika aku tanya membantu apa? Dia tidak menjawab."

"Oh, begitu. Makasih, ya." kata Temari.

"Satu lagi," ujar Shikamaru, "Berapa hari Tenten tidak masuk?"

"Baru hari ini." kata Lee.

"Thanks."

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan mencari informasi lain.

"Apakah yang dikatakan Lee itu bisa memberatkan Tenten?" ujar Temari ketika mereka berdua menyusuri koridor.

"Begitulah, tapi, kita tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan secepat itu."

"Kau benar juga. Sekarang, siapa yang kita cari?"

"Takumi."

"Lin Takumi anak Sosial empat?"

"Kau kenal dia?"

"Dia tetanggaku."

"Bagus kalau begitu- itu dia." Shikamaru menunjuk seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di pintu kelas yang bertuliskan XII IPS 4.

"Hi, Takumi," sapa Temari.

"Temari, Shikamaru, tumben menemuiku. Ada apa?" balas Takumi ramah.

"Kami ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepadamu." jawab Shikamaru.

"Pasti soal masalah Shion, ya?"

"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Aku bisa menebaknya. Jadi apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kejadiannya."

"Ok, aku ceritakan dari awal.

"Pertama, aku diajak Shion dan Tenten untuk nonton film terbaru di rumah Shion. Aku sih mau aja, lalu aku juga mengajak Yakumo. Kami pergi bertiga, aku, Tenten, dan Yakumo ke rumah Shion.

Sesampainya di sana, aku mendapati Shion tengah duduk di ruang tamu yang menghadap ke pintu utama. Shion sedang ngelus-ngelus Laptopnya yang katanya keluaran terbaru. Kami ngobrol lama di situ, hingga kami bosan mendengar ocehan Shion yang selalu membanggakan hartanya itu.

"Lalu, kami pergi ke ruang tengah dan mulai nonton film yang katanya terbaru. Shion meninggalkan Laptopnya di ruang tamu dengan pintu terbuka, setelah selesai menonton film, Shion ingat akan laptopnya, dia berlari menuju ruang tamu, tapi musibah itu terjadi." terang Takumi panjang lebar.

"Apa ada yang meninggalkan ruang tengah saat kalian nonton?"

"Ya, Yakumo pergi kedapur, tapi, dapur arahnya berlawanan dengan ruang tamu, Ya! Itu pun hanya sebentar dan dia kembali lagi membawa air."

"Berapa lama?"

"Sekitar tiga sampai lima menit-an."

"Di mana Yakumo sekarang?"

"Tuh dia," Takumi menunjuk seorang gadis yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Shikamaru, Temari? Ada apa nih? Tumben ngumpul di sini." ujar Yakumo yang telah bergabung.

"Hi, Yakumo, kebetulan kamu datang, ada yang ingin kami tanyakan." kata Shikamaru.

"Tanya apa?"

"Tentang kasus Shion, Yakumo," seloroh Takumi.

"Oh, soal laptopnya yang hilang itu? Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Beneran deh!"

"Bisa kamu ceritakan kejadiannya?"

"Aku kan sudah menceritakannya, Shikamaru," sela Takumi.

"Aku ingin mendengar versi Yakumo."

"Terserahlah," ujar Takumi pasrah.

Yakumo menceritakan kisahnya sama percis seperti apa yang dikatakan Takumi.

"Begitulah ceritanya," kata Yakumo mengakhiri kisahnya.

"Ok, semua sudah selesai. Terimakasih atas keteranannya, teman-teman." ujar Shikamaru.

"Ya, kuharap kau tidak dapat mengungkapnya, Shikamaru." kata Takumi.

"Eh?"

"Maksud Takumi, alangkah lebih baiknya kamu tida berhasil mengungkap kasus ini," jelas Yakumo.

"Kenapa begitu?" kini Temari yang bertanya.

"Kalian tidak tahu Shion sih. Semua anak kelas kita ini, semua senang Shion kehilangan Laptopnya."

"Aku juga berharap tidak dapat mengungkapnya. Tapi, sayang, ini kasus pertamaku."

"Kasus pertama kita!" tegas Temari.

"Ya, maksudku itu." kilah Shikamaru, "Terimakasih atas semuanya, kami undur diri. Dah."

"Semua orang memberi keterangan yang benar, hah, ini semakin rumit saja. Padahal ini kasus pertama." ujar Temari ketika dua orang ini selesai mengais pelajaran di sekolah.

"Bukankah semakin jelas?"

"Jelas apanya?"

"Ya, Semakin jelas. Nanti saja aku jelaskannya, sekarang kau hubungi Shion dan suruh dia datang ke Rumah Sakit Konoha."

"Kenapa mesti ke sana?"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya, lakukan saja. Dan sekarang kita ke Rumah Sakit itu..."

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di Rumah sakit, ternyata Shion telah sampai lebih dulu.

"Kalian yang menyuruhku kemari, tapi kalian yang telat," dengus Shion jengkel, "Jadi, kalian sudah tahu pelakunya?"

"Belum," jawab Shikamaru dengan cepat, "Mungkin juga ya. Tapi, satu permintaanku, Shion. Jika kau sudah tahu siapa pelakunya, kau bisa menahan emosimu 'kan?"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Ini Rumah Sakit, Nona!"

"Terserahlah! Yang jelas, aku ingin segera tahu siapa pelakunya!"

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku." kata Shikamaru.

Shion pun mengikuti Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan. Hingga mereka berdiri tepat di ambang pintu ruang rawat.

Shikamaru mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, dan pintu itu pun dibuka oleh seorang gadis cantik yang bercepol dua.

"Hi, Tenten," sapa Shikamaru.

"Kalian?" ujar Tenten.

"Kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Shion tidak paham.

"Shi... Shion?" Tenten terkejut melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Bisa kita ngobrol di luar?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Tenten.

"Ada apa?"

"Duduklah dulu. Nah, sekarang maukah kau menceritakan alasanmu mengambil laptop Shion?" kata Shikamaru ketika mereka telah di luar kamar.

"A.. Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?"

"Maksudmu, Tenten yang..."

"Bukan dia, tapi Neji yang mengambilnya."

"Kau..."

"Aku ingin mendengar penuturanmu, Tenten, bisa 'kan? Tak usah takut, Shion sudah berjanji tidak akan marah." ujar Shikamaru menenangkan.

Tenten menggela nafas panjang sebelum menceritakannya.

"Kau benar, Shikamaru, hah, andai ayah tahu, pasti dia akan membunuhku karena membiayai rumah sakit dari hasil pencurian itu.

"Maafkan aku, Shion, aku tidak bermaksud demikian, namun karena terpaksa aku melakukannya."

"Tapi, kenapa kamu tidak menceritakannya dulu padaku? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." ujar Shion yang tadinya mau marah tapi tidak jadi mendengar penuturan Tenten.

Temari berdiri dan berbisik kepada Shikamaru, "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri, untuk hal ini bukan urusan kita."

Shikamaru mengangguk menyetujui dan meninggalkan dua orang gadis itu berbicara masalah pribadinya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kamu mencurigai Tenten?" tanya Temari sesaat mereka meninggalkan Tenten dan Shion.

"Mudah saja. Kau ingat perkataan Lee tentang Tenten? Katanya Tenten itu adalah orang yang sangat teliti."

"Lalu?"

"Rasanya tidak mungkin orang seteliti Tenten menjadi orang yang teledor tidak menutup pintu rumah Shion, terlebih laptop Shion ada di ruang tamu."

"Aku mengerti sekarang," kata Temari, "Dan fakta tentang ayahnya yang sakit menjadi sesuatu yang dapat menguatkan tuduhanmu itu?"

"Benar sekali. Lalu, Neji pernah berkata pada Lee bahwa ia akan membantu Tenten, namun ketika Neji ditanya ingin membantu apa, dia tidak menjawabnya."

"Masuk akal juga." gumam Temari, "Sepertinya aku menjadi berminat juga menjadi detektif."

"Ya, dan kita akan menjadi Duo Detektif..." 

.

.

[CASE SOLVED]

.

.

Aoyama: Hallo, Teman-teman, Aoyama kembali membawa fiksi ancur lainnya.

Masih ingat dengan 'The Case-book of Naruto'? Ini versi ShikaTema dengan case yang berbeda.

Maaf kalau garing (banget) Walau pun bergenre Friendship/humor, tapi masih dibumbui kisah Detektif dg analisis asal-asalannya (hobi yang tak bisa dihilangkan)

Satu lagi. Teman saya pernah bertanya (mungkin teman-teman juga terbesit pertanyaan seperti ini) "Kenapa bikin friendship gak romance atau family? ShikaTema 'kan biasanya gitu?"

Saya hanya menjawab, "Karena saya bukan orang romantis. :malu:"

Teteh: Bikin fic apaan lagi?

Aoyama: Liat nih (nunjukin monitor)

Teteh: apaan? Hadeh (bergeleng pelan seakan mendapat musibah punya ade menjadi penulis gagal) SikaTema?

Aoyama: yo'i, keren 'kan? Genrenya Romance! Baca dulu baru komentar!

Teteh: Adikku yang malang, ini sih fiksi gagal, Aoyama O-on!

Aoyama: (ngebanting kompi)

Review-review-review... :D


	2. Case 2 Part 1 'Permata Yang Hilang'

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: Ooc banget, typos, etc.

Story: Aoyama

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

.

**ST DETECTIVE  
>Permata Yang Hilang<strong>

**BERKAT** Shikamaru berhasil mengungkap kasus Shion, Temari pun jadi memiliki atensi yang sama terhadap apa yang diinginkan Shikamaru, yaitu menjadi detektif.

Dan, kini mereka telah sepakat mendirikan biro detektif SMA dan mereka menjuluki diri dengan nama 'ST DETECTIVE'.

Dan, mereka mendirikan sebuah 'kantor' detektif di ruang yang dulunya dipakai sebagai ruangan siaran (radio) sekolah. Sebenarnya, ruangan yang tengah mereka pijaki saat ini ialah ruangan eskul siaran radio di Konohigh ini, entah karena alasan apa eskul tersebut harus ditutup secara sepihak oleh sekolah. Dan, daripada mubadzir tidak terpakai, Shikamaru dan Temari meminta izin kepada kepala sekolah untuk menggunakan ruangan tersebut untuk klub mereka saat ini. Tentu saja dengan bantuan Shion, mengingat kepala sekolah Konohigh ini agak sedikit mata duitan. Ruangan yang mereka pakai terletak di pojok bangunan tingkat ketiga, tepatnya sebelah selatan kelas mereka.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 03:00pm.

Semua pelajar telah pulang, kecuali Shikamaru dan Temari, mengingat mereka harus membenahi tempat yang telah lama tidak dipijaki ini berantakan.

"Selesai juga," seru Temari sembari melihat apa yang baru saja mereka kerjakan.

Shikamaru menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa yang dekat dengan kaca yang mengarah ke koridor.

Temari mulai menilik- jika saja ada yang belum terselesaikan. Dari mulai meja yang mereka jadikan meja kerja yang terletak di pojok ruangan dengan sebuah bangku, dan dua bangku yang dimaksudkan untuk para klien jika mereka mendapatinya. Sebuah biola yang menggantung indah di dinding kiri, entah itu hanya sebatas hiasan atau bermaksud untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan untuk mereka jika tidak ada kerjaan. Sebuah jendela yang mengarah ke arah kota Konoha, dan sebuah neon yang menerangi ruangan ini.

"Dengan begini, kita bisa mendapatkan uang jajan lebih, Shika." ujar Temari yang memposikan dirinya di tangan sofa yang Shikamaru gunakan merebahkan diri.

"Ya, begitulah. Dan kita harus mempromosikan klub kita agar mendapatkan klien."

"Caranya?"

"Kita buat iklan saja di MKS, pasti teman-teman kita banyak yang tertarik."

"Tapi, kita juga harus menyertai kasus yang sudah terpecahkan, sedangkan kasus yang sudah terpecahkan baru satu. Dan lagi, kita tidak mungkin memaparkan kasusitu."

"Benar juga." kata Shikamaru.

Temari melirik arloji di tangan kirinya.

"Sudah sore, kita pulang yuk."

"Kau benar, Temari, sepertinya hanya tinggal kita berdua yang beradi di Sekolah," ujar Shikamaru.

"Plus pak Satpam," timpal Temari.

Mereka bergegas meninggalkan ruangan yang mereka jadikan sebagai kantor itu setelah mereka yakin tak ada lagi yang mesti dibereskan.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor. Ternyata dugaan mereka salah jika mereka hanya tinggal berdua, tetapi ada seorang wanita dewasa yang tidak lain adalah guru Kimia mereka yang bernama Kurenai yang tengah duduk termenung di bangku koridor.

"Bu. Kurenai?" sapa Temari.

Kurenai yang sedari tadi hanya melamun, kini mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang murid di depannya.

"Ibu belum pulang?" kini Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"Shikamaru? Temari? Kenapa belum pulang?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan; Kurenai malah balik bertanya.

"Kami baru selesai membenahi ruangan siaran yang kami jadikan ruangan klub." jawab Shikamaru, "Ibu sendiri, kenapa belum pulang?"

"Ibu ada sedikit urusan. Oh, iya, kalian bilang klub? Apa klub yang dikatakan kepala sekolah tadi pagi. Klub apa itu?"

"Detektif."

"Detektif?"

"Iya, Bu, mungkin ibu punya sedikit masalah, kami mungkin bisa membantu ibu." tawar Shikamaru.

"Kamu yakin, Shika?"

"Mungkin kami hanya detektif amatir, tapi kami akan berusaha semaksimalmungkin."

"Jadi, apa ada yang bisa kami bantu, Bu?" timpal Temari.

Kurenai menghela napas panjang, "Kalian tahu Hinako 'kan?"

"Puteri ibu itu?"

"Iya."

"Ada apa dengan Hinako?"

"Hah," sekian kalinya Kurenai menghela napas, "Dua hari ini dia tidak kembali ke rumah."

"Maksud ibu? Oh, ya, Temari, catat semua yang Bu. Kurenai terangkan.

"Dua hari yang lalu, Hinako ibu marih hingga ia menangis karenanya. Sungguh Ibu melakukan itu karena menyayangi Hinako.

"Setelah itu, Hinako marah kepada ibu dan pergi membawa sepedanya."

"Apa ibu bisa menebak-nebak Hinako pergi kemana?"

"Atau mungkin Ibu sudah menghubungi Polisi?" Temari turut menimpali.

"Ibu yakin Hinako tidak jauh perginya. Soal menghubungi Polisi, Ibu belum yakin dengan hal itu."

"Emm, maaf, Bu, kalau boleh saya tahu, ada masalah apa hinga Ibu memarahi Hinako sampai ia pergi?"

"Masalahnya memang sederhana. Dua hari yang lalu, tepatnya hari selasa pukul tujuh malam. Ibu dihubungi oleh Pak Asuma untuk menjemputnya di bandara, kebetulan beliau baru pulang dari mesir.

"Ibu menitip pesan kepada Hinako agar tidak meninggalkan rumah, karena saat itu di rumah dalam keadaan kosong. 'Hinako, Ibu mau mejemput ayah, kamu jangan kemana-mana, ya!' kata Iabu, 'Iya, Bu, Hinako janji gak kemana-mana.' jawab Hinako.

"Tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun, Ibu pergi mejemput suami ibu. Ketika sampai di bandara, Ibu lekas menghampiri suami ibu, setelah itu Ibu kembali ke rumah bersama Asuma. Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Ya, Hinako tidak ada di Rumah kami.

"Kami menunggu sampai larut malam. Setiap Ibu hubungi, Hinako tidak pernah menjawab telepon Ibu, di sms pun tidak dibalasnya."

"Lalu?"

"Ibu jadi khawatir karenanya, dan seperti yang kalian tahu jika seorang ibu tidak akan tenang bila tidak mendapati kabar dari anaknya, terlebih anak itu adalah seorang gadis."

"Kami bisa mengerti perasasaan Ibu."

"Ya, kalian anak-anak yang baik. Lalu setelah itu Ibu mencari Hinako kemana-mana bersama Asuma."

"Ibu menemukan Hinako?"

Kurenai bergeleng pelan, "Tidak, kami tidak menemukan Hinako. Namun, ketika kami kembali ke rumah, kami menemukan Hinako sedang menonton TV.

"Antara kaget, geram dan marah beradu di hati ini. 'Ibu sudah pulang?' tanya Hinako yang menyangka kami baru pulang. 'Kamu dari mana?' bentak Asuma.

"Kami menghapiri Hinako, 'Kamu habis dari mana, Nak?' tanya Ibu yang juga tengah emosi dibuatnya. Hinako nampak kelagapan, 'Aku tidak kemana-mana, Ibu, Ayah, sumpah deh, Hinako gak kemana-mana.' kilah Hinako. 'Bohong' sergah Asuma. Dan sepertinya Asuma sudah tidak tahan lagi dan langsung menampar Hinako.

"Ibu tahu, Asuma tidak bermaksud melakukan itu, karena setelah menampar Hinako, ia nampak kaget dan kalut. Eh, ko' ibu jadi curhat gini."

"Kami senang bila ibu bisa terbuka kepada kami. Bisa Ibu lanjutkan cerita Ibu?" kata Temari lembut, Shikamaru mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ya, setelah itu, Hinako menangis atas tindakan Asuma itu, tanpa banyak bicara ia berlari ke kamarnya. Dan, setelah beberapa saat, Hinako keluar membawa ranselnya.

"'Mau kemana, Hinako?' tanya Ibu. Hinako tidak menjawab dan berlalu begitu saja. Ketika Ibu berniat mengejar, Asuma menyergah ibu dan menyuruh membiarkannya." Kurenai mengakhiri kisahnya.

"Apa Hinako pergi meninggalkan rumah hanya berjalan kaki?" tanya Temari.

"Tidak, dia pergi menggunakan sepeda."

"Apa Ibu bisa menebak kemana Hinako pergi? Mungkin ke rumah Neneknya? Atau bahkan teman-temannya?"

"Ibu sudah mencari ke semua kemungkinan Hinako pergi."

"Well, kasus ini akan kami tangani, Bu Kurey (panggilan sayang anak-anak kepada Kurenai). Ibu tenang saja," ujar Temari. "Benar 'kan, Shika?" Shikamaru tidak menjawab. "Shika?" ulang Temari. Tak ada jawaban juga. Hingga Temari berbalik kepada Shikamaru dan mendapati Shikamaru tengah menangis tersendu.

"SHIKAMARU!" seru Temari kala ia melihat Shikamaru tengah menangis.

"Ah... Ya-ya, pasti." balas Shikamaru sembari menyeka air matanya.

"Hah, setidakny, beban Ibu sudah sedikit berkurang. Well, ibu harus pulang sekarang. Dan ini untuk kalian yang sudah bisa menerima curhatan Ibu." kurenai menyerahkan dua lembar uang seratus ribuan.

"Untuk apa ini, Bu?" sergah Temari.

"Iya, lagi pula kasus ini belum kami pecahkan." Shikamaru turut menimpali.

"Anggap saja sebagai DP." balas Kurenai ramah, "Well, ibu pulang duluan, ya?"

"Silahkan, Bu."

"Eh, Shika, tadi kenapa kamu menangis? Terbawa perasaan, ya?" Temari menyelidik.

"Tadi itu... Aku kira Kurenai lebih galak dari Ibuku, tapi aku salah. Ternyata saingan galak Ibuku belum ada." jawab Shikamaru kecewa. "Itu tidak penting, yang penting kita punya kerjaan buat hari ini." sambungnya bersemanat.

'Padahal tadi nangis, sekarang sudah bersemangat lagi,' Temari membatin.

"Kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Temari.

"Sekarang kita mulai dari rumah Kurenai." balas Shikamaru.

"Sekarang?"

"Kau mau menunggu besok? Semakin cepat akan semakin baik, Temari, karena penunjuk yang kita perlukan tidak akan semakin kabur."

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Yo, sekarang kita mulai misi kita ini." seru Shikamaru mengepalkan tangam ke atas.

"Kenapa gak bareng aja tadi?"

"Benar juga, ya," sesal Shikamaru menggaruk kepala belakang.

"Ayolah, kita harus cepat. Nanti keburu sore." usul Temari.

Mereka pun bergegas menuju rumah Kurenai.

"Waah, bagus juga rumah Kurenai," Temari terkagum-kagum melihat hamparan rumah Kurenai yang indah.

"Maaf, Dik, Adik ada keperluan apa kemari?" tanya seorang satpam yang menjaga di gerbang masuk.

"Saya ada keperluan kepada Kurenai. Kami adalah murid beliau," jawab Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." ujar pak Satpam itu. Kemudian ia berlalu dari hadapan Shikamaru dan Temari.

Tak lama, Pak Satpam pun kembali dan mempersilahkan Shikamaru dan Temari untuk masuk. Di sana, mereka disambut hangat oleh Asuma dan Kurenai.

"Bapak sudah mendengar dari Kurenai. Apa kalian yakin akan misi ini?" ujar Asuma kala mereka tengah di ruang tamu.

"Serahkan semuanya pada kami, Pak, Bu," balas Shikamaru.

"Jadi, kapan kalian mulai penyelidikan?" kini Kurenai yang bertanya.

"Kami kesini justru untuk memulai penyelidikan."

"Apa tidak terlalu sore?"

"Tenang saja, Bu, kita akan secepatnya mencari Hinako."

"Kalian akan mulai dari mana?" tanya Asuma.

"Dari pertama Hinako pergi. Well, kita bisa memulainya dari garasi. Itu pun jika sepeda yang Hinako pakai selalu disimpan di Garasi."

"Ok, kami serahkan pada kalian. Tapi maaf, ibu tidak bisa membantu kalian, ibu dan Bapak harus segera pergi ke kantor dinas, karena ada sedikit urusan."

"Tak apa, Bu, tapi kami bisa pinjam sepeda 'kan, itu pun kalau ada."

"Ada, tapi hanya ada satu."

"Itu pun sudah sangat membantu ko, bu,"

"Baguslah. Sepeda ada di Garasi."

"Ayo, Temari, kita harus cepat jika tida ingin kemalaman." usul Shikamaru, "Satu lagi. Apa bapak atau ibu pernah mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi?"

"Ya, saat Hinako pergi, kami mencarinya dengan mobil kami."

"Oh, baiklah. Ayo kita mulai."

Shikamaru dan Temari pun bergegas memulai misi pencarian mereka.

"Ini garasinya, ya?" gumam Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya begitu." timpal Temari.

"Hm, dari yang aku lihat, mobil Asuma jarang dimasukan ke garasi, mereka cenderung menyimpannya di halaman rumah. Itu akan semakin memudahkan kita mencari petunjuk."

"Aku juga berfikiran sama. Nah, ini mungkin sepeda yang dimaksud Kurenai untuk kita."

"Ya... Kita cari dulu apa yang dapat kita temukan di sini."

Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah kaca pembesar. Dia memulai mencari sesuatu yang dapat membantunya.

"Kita mendapatkannya, Temari," seru Shikamaru girang.

"Jejak ban sepeda?"

"Ya."

"Tapi mungkin saja ini jejak sepeda yang lain? Soalnya, Hinako 'kan menghilang dua hari yang lalu?"

"Tidak, lihat saja ban sepeda ini! Motifnya bergambar plus, sedangkan jejak ini bermotif tanda panah."

"Ya, benar juga." Temari menyetujui.

Tiba-tiba Asuma datang menghapiri mereka.

"Shikamaru, aku lupa. Kami menemukan ini di kamar Hinako, semoga saja ini bisa membantu." Asuma menyerahkan selembar kertas yang terlipat kepada mereka.

"Ini..."

"Ya. Kami pergi dulu, semoga berhasil, Detektif," ujar Asuma seraya berlalu dari mereka.

Shikamaru membuka kertas tersebut.

Sayangi aku rengkuh untuk terpana orang bijak inilah. Awal aku menulis kata, aku harus terpana.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" ujar Temari tak mengerti.

"Aku pun tak mengerti. Kata-katanya seperti sebuah peribahasa." sahut Shikamaru.

"Ah, ini sih hanya tulisan iseng." Temari berpendapat.

"Mungkin?" kata Shikamaru yang kemudian melipat kertas itu kembali dan memasukannya ke kantong baju.

"Lalu, sekarang apa?"

"Kita ikuti jejak sepeda ini."

"Ini jejak dua hari yang lalu, pasti sudah hilang di jalanan."

"Ah kau ini, Tema, masa tidak ingat kalau dua hari yang lalu itu turun hujan. Dan, sampai sekarang belum ada hujan lagi."

"Well?"

"Well, mungkin jejak itu akan masih tetap ada. Emm, kita mulai tanya dari pak satpam."

"Itulah yang ingin aku usulkan."

Mereka berdua pun bergegas menemui Satpam rumah.

"Jadi, kalian akan mencari Nona Hinako?" tanya Satpam itu kala ST Detektif menjelaskan tujuannya.

"Begitulah, Pak, apa Bapak tahu Hinako saat pergi?"

"Ya, kebetulan saat itu saya bagian tugas."

"Ko' bapak tidak menyergahnya sih?" seloroh Temari.

Satpam itu menahan nafasnya sejenak, lalu berkata, "Saya kira, Nona Hinako mau keluar sebentar saja."

Shikamaru memicingkan matanya tajam kepada Satpam itu.

"Bapak tidak berbohong 'kan?"

"Untuk apa saya berbohong, toh saya tidak dapat untung." kilah si Satpam.

Shikamaru mengeluarkan uang lima puluh ribu dan memain-mainkannya.

"Yakin, gak bohong?" goda Shikamaru.

Satpam itu menelan ludah dan tak melepas pandangannya terhadap uang yang Shikamaru mainkan.

"Sa-saya gak bohong." si Satpam masih tidak menyerah.

"Hah," Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Tadinya, kalau anda jujur, saya kasih duit ini. Yuk, Temari, kita pergi."

Dengan cepat, Satpam itu pun menyambar uang di tangan Shikamaru.

"Ok, ok, saya akan bicara." ujar Si Satpam pada akhirnya. Shikamaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"So, bisa Bapak ceritakan?" tanya Temari.

"Ya. Tapi ingat, ini bukan karena uang semata." balas si Satpam.

'Pembohong,' Shikamaru dan Temari membatin.

"Karena saya tidak tega melihat majikan saya yang terus memikirkan Nona Hinako," sambung si Satpam.

"Cepatlah ceritakan!" seru Temari tidak sabar.

"Begini, kemarin Nona Hinako pergi tidak hanya sendiri."

"Tidak sendiri?"

"Ya... Dia pergi dengan seorang anak perempuan sebayanya."

"Mereka boncengan? Kan Hinako pergi pake speda."

"Gak, mereka membawa dua sepeda."

"Ooh, terus, Pak?"

"Nona Hinako berkata kepada saya, jika saya mengatakan dia pergi berdua, saya akan dipecat. Nona Hinako mengancam saya begitu. Tapi, saya tidak menghiraukan amcamannya."

"Tapi, dengan uang, Bapak luluh juga 'kan?" sela Shikamaru.

Si Satpam tertawa ringan sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya, begitulah. Nona Hinako menyogok saya dengan uang 50.000."

"Sudah aku duga."

"Udah, gitu doang." kata pak Satpam.

"Hanya segitu?" ujar Temari tidak percaya.

"Ah, saya ingat. Nona Hinako pergi menggunakan sepeda itu ke arah situ." si Satpam menunjuk hutan yang tak jauh dari kediaman gurunya itu.

"Bisa bapak beri tahu kami, darimana Hinako memasuki hutan itu?"

"Itu tuh, yang ada pohon dengan pita merah. Itu 'kan jalan setapak menuju hutan." jelas Satpam itu.

"Udah?"

"Udah, hanya segitu yang saya tahu."

"Ok, Temari, apa kau siap memasuki hutan?" Shikamaru berbalik kepada rekannya.

"Why not?"

"Baguslah, ayo kita berangkat. Terima kasih, Pak Satpam 'mata duitan',"

"SEMPRUL!" sambar pak Satpam jengkel.

"Apa kau tidak merasa heran, Shika?" tanya Temari ketika mereka menuju hutan sambil boncengan dengan sepeda yang Kurenai pinjamkan.

"Heran? Kalau maksudmu tentang sikap Kurenai, aku juga heran."

"Kenapa dia terlihat tenang-tenang saja, ya?"

"Mungkin dia memang orang yang tenang," Shikamaru berpendapat, "Lagipula, kata Satpam mata duitan itu Kurenai sangat tersiksa."

"Apakah setenang itu?"

"Jadi, apa pendapatmu?"

"Emm, mungkin saja dia sebenarnya tahu di mana Hinako."

"Muncul dari mana gagasan aneh itu?" ujar Shikamaru sarkastik.

"Aneh?" Temari memutar bola matanya, "Mungkin... Mungkin..."

"Mungkin apa?" sela Shikamaru.

"Hehehe, aku juga tidak tahu," kata Temari sembari memeletkan lidahnya.

"Hah, kau ini."

Tanpa terasa, mereka telah sampai di jalan masuk ke hutan yang tepat berada pohon pinus yang berpita merah.

"Ok. Mungkin Hinako masuk dari sini," Shikamaru berpendapat, "Benar 'kan, kataku," serunya kala mendapati bekas jejak ban sepeda.

"Kau yakin ini bekas sepeda Hinako?"

"Tentu saja. Ukurannya yang sama, bekasnya ini jelas bekas dua hari yang lalu, itu terlihat dari bekas ini sudah agak kabur. Untunglah hujan tidak turun, sehingga kita tidak kehilangan jejak."

"Ayo kita ikuti," Temari menepuk pundak Shikamaru dari belakangnya.

Shikamaru berbalik kebelakang, "Naik sepeda?"

"Tentu saja, kaumau jalan kaki? Oh, tidak bisa..."

"Tentu saja aku akan berjalan kaki. Kalau kau mau, kau naik saja sendiri." Shikamaru tahu bahwa Temari tidak bisa memakai sepeda. Temari pun kecewa karenanya.

"Kenapa begitu?" ujar Temari kecewa.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya. Turun dulu, aku simpan sepeda ini dulu." Shikamaru menyimpan sepeda itu dan mengikatnya di salah satu pohon.

"Tapi, kenapa harus jalan kaki? Kan capek, Shika."

"Sudahlah, aku jelaskan sambil jalan."

Baru saja Shikamaru berjalan beberapa meter, langkahnya terhenti, badannya kaku, wajahnya mendadak pucat pasi.

"Tema..."

"Kau kenapa, Shika," Temari panik melihat Shikamaru yang begitu kaku.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

"Tolong aku, Temari," ucap Shikamaru lirih.

.

.

[ T B C ]

.

.

Aoyama: Hah, kasus macam apa ini? -_-''

Yo,yo,yo, Aoyama kambek lagi. Ceritakan pendapat anda tentang chapter ini, karena hal itu dapat membuat saya menjadi tambah bersemangat. Bermacam review pun saya tampung dengan senang hati ;)


	3. Case 2 Part 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: Ooc banget, typos, etc.

Story: Aoyama

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya mendadak pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

"Kau kenapa, Shika?" Temari mulai panik dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Temari..." Shikamaru seakan berat untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Ke-Kenapa?"

"Tolong aku..." Shikamaru melirikan matanya ke arah kaki kanan memijak tanah. Temari pun mengikuti arah pandangan Shikamaru.

"AKU MENGINJAK EE BABI..." pekik Shikamaru histeris.

"SHIKA!" seruan Temari bergema di hutan ini diakhiri dengan jitakan pada kepala Shikamaru.

Shikamaru meringis kesakitan.

"Kupikir, kau... Sudahlah, ayo lanjutkan pencarian, agar tidak kemalaman." ujar Temari kesal.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan pencariannya. Mereka terus mengikuti jejak sepeda itu.

"Tema..." tatapan Horror Shikamaru mendominasi wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau menginjak kotoran babi lagi?" tukas Temari sarkastik.

"Tidak..." suara Shikamaru tergengar bergetar.

"Udah 'dong! Jangan becanda terus ah!"

"A-a-aku tidak becanda, Tema..."

"Shika! Gak lucu tahu!"

"Aku-Aku sedang tidak mewalak, Temari," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada bergetarnya.

Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk sebuah poho di belakang Temari.

Akhirnya, Temari mengalah dan mengikuti arah telunjuk Shikamaru.

"U-U-ULAR!" pekik Temari histeris, dan secara ektase memeluk Shikamaru.

Diam-diam, Shikamaru merasa eksaltasi akan situasi ini. Terbersit ide lain didalam otaknya. Temari, masih saja memeluk Shikamaru dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Temari..."

"Apa?" jawab Temari yang masih bergetar.

"Ular itu menghampiri kita," dusta Shikamaru.

Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Temari semakin erat memeluk Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membiarkan Temari memeluknya erat. Toh, memang begitu ingin Shikamaru.

Beberapa saat mereka dalam posisi berpelukan. Tepatnya, Temari yang memeluk Shikamaru.

"Apa kau mau memelukku terus, Temari?" goda Shikamaru.

Secepat mungkin temari melepas pelukannya, sertamerta memalingkan wajah si gadis pirang itu. Semburat merah muda menghiasi wajah mulus Temari.

"A... Ayo kita lanjutkan pencarian," ujar Temari mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Cie... Ada yang salting 'nih," goda Shikamaru lagi.

'Pletak' jitakan Temari sukses mendarat di kepala Shikamaru untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aduh!" pekik Shikamaru, "Kenapa kau menjitakku terus, Tema?"

"Kau menyebalkan!" balas Temari mendahului jalan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum kala melihat bokong Temari yang berjalan di hadapannya.

"Kenapa bengong? Ayo!" Temari berbalik kepada Shikamaru.

Ah, dasar Shikamaru, secara ektase dia berkata, "Bokongmu indah, Temari."

"DASAR MESUM!" kali ini bukan sebuah jitakan yang diterima si rambut nanas, melainkan sebuah tonjokan yang sukses mengenai mata kirinya hingga membiru.

"Hey, kenapa kau selalu memukulku, Temari?"

Temari tidak menghiraukan apa yang diserukan Shikamaru. Dia terus berjalan angkuh di depannya.

"Hey, jangan marah. Aku 'kan hanya becanda." ujar Shikamaru menyusul Temari.

"Becandanya jelek, sleketep!"

"Maaf."

ST Detektif melanjutkan pertualangan mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, Temari," sergah Shikamaru.

"Apa lagi 'sih?"

"Kamu sadar gak? Bukannya yang dikatakan Satpam itu, Hinako pergi berdua? Kenapa jejaknya cuma ada satu?"

"Eh... Benar juga."

"Dan lagi, kita tertipu dengan jejak ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini adalah jejak ban yang terbalik."

"Aku belum mengerti maksudmu, Shika."

"Lihat, bekas yang depan terlihat lebih dalam."

"So?"

"Ini menandakan jejak speda yang terbalik. Jika jejak ini benar terbalik, itu menandakan bahwa kita dalam jalur sebaliknya. Secara alami, jejak ban itu akan semakin dalam di bagian belajang, karena si pengemudi duduk agak kebelakang. Seharusnya, jejak itu lebih dalam dari yang depan. Apalagi dia berboncengan."

"Lalu, apa kita harus kembali?"

"Tidak juga. Ah, betapa bodohnya aku ini." rutuk Shikamaru.

"Ada apa, Shika? Kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Ya, kertas ini," Shikamaru mengeluarkan kertas yang sempat Asuma berikan kepada mereka diawal penyelidikan.

"Ada apa dengan tulisan itu?"

"Hubungi Kurenai! Tanyakan, apakah ada di antara mereka yang mengenal Sarutobi?"

"Siapa Sarutobi?"

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu menanyakannya kepada Kurenai."

Temari menuruti apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru kala Temari selesai menghubungi Kurenai.

"Ya, mereka kenal dengannya. Katanya, Sarutobi adalah ayah Asuma, atau Kakek Hinako."

"Bagus, di mana tempat Sarutobi?"

"Katanya sih di hutan ini. Kita hanya perlu mengikuti jalan setapak saja kita akan dibawa kerumah Kakek Sarutobi."

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau memecahkan kasus yang mudah," ujar Shikamaru, "Tapi ini sudah sore, kita harus cepat. Lagi pula, kita tinggal ke rumah Sarutobi, kita pasti menemukan Hinako."

"Yakin sekali?"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya, kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum dicoba."

Temari mengangkat bahu. Dia tahu, meskipun Shikamaru selalu berfikir verbal, toh dia selalu benar.

Benar saja, di ujung jalan setapak ini, mereka mendapati sebuah rumah yang amat tua.

Ruat wajah Temari yang tenahak, kontras sekali dengan wajah Shikamaru yang eksaltase.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kecewa, Tema?"

Aku kira, kita akan mendapati rumah yang indah. Tapi, faktanya? Lihat, rumah ini nampak tak terurus."

"Namanya juga di tengah hutan."

Shikamaru mengetuk pintu, pandangan parokialis terpancar dari sang pembuka pintu manakala dia melihat Shikamaru.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya orang itu yang ditaksir berusia tujuh puluh-an.

"Maaf, Kek, kami teman Hinako." jawab Shikamaru ramah.

"Ada keperluan apa kalian menemui cucukku?" ketus sang kakek tanpa menyuruhnya masuk.

"Sudah dua hari ini, Hinako belum pulang. Orang tuanya sangat cemas akan puteri tunggalnya itu, Kek."

Si Kakek memandang tajam Shikamaru, tak ada raut kebohongan dari manik si rambut nanas.

"Tunggu sebentar!" ujar Kakek itu, "Hinako." serunya.

Seorang gadis bermata merah muncul dari balik punggung si Kakek.

"Ada apa, Kek?"

"Apa kamu mengenal orang-orang ini?" tunjuk sang Kakek kepada Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Kak Shika? Kak Tema?" ujar Gadis itu.

"Halo, Hinako," balas Shikamaru dan Temari bersamaan.

"Masuk, Kak. Kenapa Kakek tidak menyuruh mereka masuk?"

"Kakek harus waspada, Hinako." jawab Kakek.

"Ayo masuk."

Kini mereka tengah berada di ruang tengah rumah Kakek Sarutobi.

"Hinako, kamu kedinginan, ya?" tanya Temari.

Hinako tidak menjawab, saat ini Hinako tengah menggunakan pakaian serba panjang dengan sarung tangan plus kaos kaki.

"Jangan sentuh Hinako." sergah Sarutobi kala melihat Temari hendak memegang Hinako.

"Kenapa, Kek?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Pokoknya jangan sentuh kalau kalian tidak ingin celaka." balas Sarutobi dengan nada horror.

Shikamaru mau pun Temari menelan ludah karenanya.

"Oh, iya, bagaimana kalian tahu aku di sini?" Hinako mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kertas yang kau tinggalkan, Hinako." Shikamaru mengeluarkan kertas itu.

"S-A-R-U-T-O-B-I."

"Kak Shika memang hebat." ujar Hinako, "Aku harap Ibu atau Ayah yang memecahkannya."

"Dia sudah tahu, Hinako, bahkan jauh sebelum kau meninggalkan surat ini." kata Shikamaru.

"Karena batin seorang Ibu takan salah, Hinako." timpal Temari. "Jadi, apakah kau mau menceritakan alasanmu meninggalkan rumah? Aku yakin bukan karena kau dimarahi."

Hinako menghela nafas panjang, dan menggulung baju lengan tangan kirinya ke atas.

"Inilah penyebabnya. Budug ini menular, aku takut Ibu atau Ayah akan tertular.

"Awalnya, bintik ini hanya satu. Aku berniat memeriksanya ke Rumah Sakit setelah Ibu berangkat menjemput ayah. Setelah diperiksa, aku disuruh untuk tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan orang lain. Saat aku kembali ke rumah, aku pura-pura tidak kemana-mana setelah Ibu pulang menjemput Ayah."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingat, kakek dulunya adalah seorang tabib, jadi aku datang kemari dan meninggalkan surat itu."

"Aku yang merawatnya selama ini," ujar Sarutobi, "Dia akan sembuh dua sampai tiga hari lagi. Jika dia sembuh, aku akan mengantarnya pulang." terangnya.

"Kenapa tidak ngomong aja sama orang tuamu?" tanya Temari.

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Jadi, dengan siapa kamu kemari?" Shikamaru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bersama Lili anak tetanggaku. Dia baru saja pulang tadi."

"Well, kita telah menemukan Hinako, kasus telah terselesaikan." ujar Shikamaru.

"Kalian menginap saja di sini, ini sudah malam." tawar Sarutobi.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Tapi, di sini tidak ada kamar lagi. Kemungkinan kalian hanya boleh tidur di sofa."

"Tak apa, Kek, segini juga kami sudah senang." balas Temari ramah.

Malam telah larut, angin kencang bergemurug membuat pepohonan menari-nari.

Sarutobi dan Hinako telah terlelap. Namun, Shikamaru dan Temari masih terjaga.

"Dingin sekali di sini." ujar Temari.

"Tunggu, aku nyalakan dulu perapian." ujar Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pun beranjak menyalakan perapian.

"Sini, setidaknya di sini hangat, Tema,"

Shikamaru dan Temari kini tengah duduk di hadapan perapian. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang Temari. Dan secara ektase menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru dan terlelap begitu saja.

Tangan Shikamaru merangkul Temari memberinya kehangatan untuk malam ini.

Shikamaru merasa senang malam ini, namun dia tahu, bahwa esok akan menjadi hari yang panjang berurusan dengan keluarga Rei...

.

.

[CASE SOLVED]

.

Aoyama: Maaf pendek. Aoyama keburu pengen bikin case 3. Jadi agak (sangat) dipercepat untuk case ini. Tapi, masih mau ngerepiu 'kan? ^^v


	4. Case 3 'Karena Cinta'

**CASE 3  
><strong>**Karena Cinta**

Pagi itu, Sabtu, 15 Maret 2008

Shikamaru dan Temari tengah berada di kantor yang baru-baru ini mereka dirikan.

"Beginilah enaknya hari sabtu, kita bisa bersantai sambil menunggu klien yang mau berkonsultasi." ujar Shikamaru sembari menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

"Ya, tapi, lagi kita belum bisa mempromosikan klub kita ini. Mana mungkin kita memuat kasus Hinako," balas Temari.

"Benar juga, andai saja ada kasus yang menarik di sini."

"Eh, Shika, apa kamu pernah berpikiran tentang kasus pembunuhan?"

"Aku sih berharap begitu."

"Kadang kau menyeramkan, Shika," tukas Temari.

Shikamaru tertawa ringan kala mendengar kicauan Temari. Ya, baginya, kata 'menyeramkan' tak lain adalah sebuah kata pujian.

Ditengah obrolan dua sekawan ini, seseorang mengetuk pintu kantor mereka.

Shikamaru dengan cepat menuju meja kerjanya dan bergaya seolah ia akan kedatangan klien.

Temari membuka pintu kantor, dan nampaklah seorang gadis remaja yang cantik nan manis. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Oh, kamu, Hinata, silahkan masuk." sambut Temari.

"Terimakasih, Temari," balas Hinata lembut seraya melangkahkan kakinya yang mungil ke dalam kantor ST Detective.

"Silahkan duduk," Temari mempersilahkan duduk Hinata.

"Terima kasih. Mm, apa kalian benar membuka layanan Detektif?" tanya Hinata.

"Ehm, begitulah," jawab Shikamaru belaga berwibawa, "Jadi, apa ada yang bisa kami bantu, Nona?"

"Jangan so resmi gitu, Shika."

"Maaf, maaf, tadinya 'kan biar keren." balas Shikamaru astenia.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu, Hinata?" kini Temari yang bertanya.

Hinata agak ragu untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Shikamaru tahu apa yang dirasakan Hinata.

"Tenang, Hinata, kita bisa menjaga rahasia ko. Iya kan, Temari?"

Temari mengangguk menyetujui.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia menceritakan masalahnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sering diawasi oleh seseorang," ujar Hinata pada akhirnya.

"Diawasi?"

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa seri diikuti oleh seseorang. Kaupasti setuju, Temari, bahwa perasaan wanita itu lebih peka.

"Nah, awalnya aku merasa itu hanya perasaanku saja, tapi, akhirnya perasaanku terbukti benar adanya.

"Kemarin sore, saat aku pulang sekolah bersama Kak Neji, aku merasa di belakang kami ada yang mengikuti dan merasa di pandang terus. Ketika aku membalikan badan, aku hanya melihat anak-anak seperti biasa yang juga pulang searah denganku.

"'Kenapa, Hinata?' tanya kak Neji, 'Apa Kakak tidak merasa kalau kita diikuti?' aku malah balik bertanya.

"'Diikuti?' katanya, 'Ya,' jawabku. Kak Neji langsung membalikan badannya kebelakang dan mengamati semua orang yang berada di belakang kami. 'Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Hinata,' ujar Kak Neji. Aku berpikir, mungkin memang hanya perasaanku saja."

"Lalu?"

"Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Tapi, tetap saja rasa diawasi itu tetap ada. Sesampainya di rumah, seperti biasa, Kak Neji setelah berganti pakaian langsung pergi latihan silat. Hanabi pergi bermain, sedangkan Ayah pulang pukul lima sore. Otomatis aku hanya seorang diri di rumah. Nah, saat itu, kira-kira pukul tiga-an, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Siapa yang datang? Hanabi? Tidak mungkin, dia selalu masuk begitu saja. Ayah? Beliau pun tidak mungkin. Kak Neji? Apalagi dia. Lalu siapa? Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk dan mencoba melihat siapa yang datang. Ketika aku membuka pintu, aku tidak menemukan siapa pun.

"Aku sempat kesal. Mungkin orang iseng, ya? Tapi, ketika aku menundukan kepalaku, aku melihat secarik kertas di atas keset."

"Kertas?"

"Tepatnya amplop berwarna lavender. Lalu aku kembali ke dalam dan membuka isi amplop itu. Isinya sederet kata-kata yang bisa dikatakan romantis."

"Kamu membawa amplop itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku membawanya. Ini dia." Hinata menyerahkan amplop itu.

Shikamaru membukanya, dan digelarkannya kertas itu di atas meja agar Temari pun dapat membacanya.

Isinya ialah;

**Say by Name**

Indah pelangi tak seindah sebuah senyuman

Lingkaran cinta tak kunjung rapuh kala melihat wajahnya

Organ tubuh ini mampu dibuat bergetar

Vokal cinta darinya mampu membuatku terbelenggu

Entah apa yang membuatku selalu kalut.

Untukmu, sang ferfecto

Begitulah kertas yang Shikamaru dan Temari baca.

"Oooh, Romantis sekali," gumam Temari ektase.

Shikamaru tetap memandang kertas itu, dan membacanya secara iterasi. Dahinya berkerut seakan tengah atomistis.

"Judulnya aneh, ya? Gak enak banget. Kalimat terakhir pun rasanya agak dipaksakan." kata Shikamaru akhirnya.

"Tapi, dilihat dari kosakatanya. Ini namanya penggemar rahasia, Hinata," Temari berpendapat.

"Betul kata Temari. Tapi gak heran sih, gadis secantik kamu punya penggemar rahasia." timpal Shikamaru.

Hinata tersipu malu mendapat perkataan itu dari Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan." balas Hinata.

"Emm, apa ada orang yang kamu curigai? Maksudku, apa beberapa hari ini kamu dekat dengan seseorang?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kalian sendiri tahu 'kan, kalau aku hanya dekat dengan Kiba dan Shino? Karena mereka adalah sahabatku dari kecil. Dan, karena aku sulit bergaul." jawab Hinata lemah di kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Begitu, ya?"

"Begitulah."

"Apa ada hal lain yang kau dapatkan selain amplop ini?" tanya Shikamaru, "Sebelum ini, mungkin?"

"Seingatku tidak."

"Jadi ini yang pertama kali?"

"Ya."

"Berapa hari kau merasa dibuntuti?"

"Tiga hari, aku rasa."

"Tiga hari berturut-turut?"

"Ya."

"Ada lagi yang bisa kamu sampaikan?"

"Aku rasa tidak."

"Well, kasus yang lumayan menarik. Kami akan tangani." ujar Shikamaru dengan gagahnya.

"Ini ada sedikit depe buat kalian." Hinata menyerahkan amplop polos kepada ST Detective.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa menerimanya," sergah Shikamaru penuh wibawa.

"Kenapa? Apa kurang banyak? Aku baru punya segini." rengut Hinata.

"Simpanlah dulu, Hinata, kami tidak akan menerima bayaran sebelum kasus kami tuntaskan." Temari menimpali apa yang partnernya katakan. Shikamaru mengangguk membenarkan.

"Oh, begitu, ya?" Hinata lega hati mendengar kicauan Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Kalau begitu," kata Hinata, "Karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku terangkan. Aku pamit dulu, kebetulan aku ada eskul musik sekarang." pamitnya.

"Tentu, tentu. Jika ada perkembangan, kami bisa melaporkannya padamu, Hinata. Tentu juga sebaliknya, Ok!" ujar Shikamaru, "Dan juga, apa kau tidak keberatan meninggalkan kertas ini di sini?"

"Jika itu dapat membantu, Kenapa tidak?" balas gadis cantik itu.

"Bagus. Kau tetap tenang dan jalani harimu seperti biasa."

Temari mengantar Hinata ke pintu keluar.

"Temari, kalian yakin kalian bisa membantuku?" ujar Hinata agak ragu kala mereka di ambang pintu.

Temari membalas pertanyaan Hinata dengan senyuman manis lalu mengangguk meyakinkan Hinata.

Setidaknya, Hinata dapat bernafas lega untuk saat ini karena telah berbagi kepada ST Detective.

Temari kembali menghampiri Shikamaru. Shikamaru tetap terlihat serius menilik kertas yang ditinggalkan kliennya.

"Romantis, ya?" ujar Temari.

Shikama mengangkat wajahnya dan menghadap Temari.

"Aku taktahu dimana letak romantisnya." katanya santai.

"Kata-katanya itu lho."

"Hmm."

"Kamu gak romantis sih." tukas Temari.

Atensi Shikamaru beralih total kepada ujaran Temari.

"Hey, romantisku bukan gaya boyband atau girlban atau bahkan band melayu. Puisi ini jelas romantis tipe itu." tegas Shikamaru.

"Lalu bagaimana romantismu? Tipe rock and roll?" ujar Temari sarkastik.

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik." balas si putera Nara.

"Memperlihatkan keromantisan dengan teriak-teriak? Itu bukan romantis, tapi aneh!"

"Aku tidak menyebutkan romantisku tipe rock and roll. Aku hanya mengatakan, itu lebih baik dari pada romantis Boyband, Girlban atau Band Melayu."

"Lalu, seperti apa romantismu?"

"Romantis harus ada dulu cinta."

"Gayamu, Shika. Emang kamu tahu apa itu Cinta?"

"Romantis, Cinta, bukanlah sekedar kata atau nada. Bukan hanya sekedar perbuatan atau apalah itu namanya. Cinta dapat berjalan hanya dengan diam."

Temari termenung kala mendapati perkataan Shikamaru yang demikian tegas.

"Kenapa bengong? Kaget dengan perkataanku yang keren?" ujar Shikamaru.

Temari bergeleng cepat.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu bengong?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih? Aku gak ngerti?" jawab Temari akhirnya.

Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan membahas yang seharusnya tidak kita bahas. Sekarang kita ada pekerjaan."

"Ya, kau benar, Shika."

"Well, apa yang kau dapatkan dari puisi ini?"

"Sepertinya orang ini sangat menyukai Hinata." Temari berpendapat.

"Dilihat dari judulnya, aku rasa si pengirim ingin mengatakan kepada Hinata kata I Love You."

"Itu sudah pasti, Shika."

"Dari mana coba?"

"Sudah jelas, bukan, setiap penggemar rahasia pastinya ingin mengatakan hal itu."

"Kamu salah, Temari. Coba perhatikan setiap huruf pada awal kalimat!"

Temari mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru.

"Benar juga, ya?"

"Itu dia yang ingin dikatakan si pengirim. Apa kau tahu siapa pengirim surat ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Mana aku tahu." balas Temari cepat.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa dia. Namun aku kurang yakin, apakah 'dia' yang serampangan bisa berbuat demikian."

"Dia? Siapa yang kau maksud dengan dia, Shika?"

"Ya si pengirim, siapa lagi?"

"Darimana juga kau tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang serampangan?"

"Nama si pengirim. Copa perhatikan judul itu."

"Say by name?"

"Ya. Jelas si pengirim ingin menunjukan siapa dirinya dan ingin mengatakan apa." terang Shikamaru.

"Lalu, siapa nama si pengirim?"

"Kalau memang tujuannya mengirimkan ini untuk mengatakan cinta dan namanya. Mungkin namannya Naruto."

"APA? Orang serampangan seperti Naruto..."

"Ya."

"Darimana dapat nama itu, Shika?"

"Oke aku jelaskan. Dalam judul si pengirim menuliskan Say By Name. Mungkin, kenapa aku sebut mungkin? Karena aku belum sepenuhnya yakin kalau itu benar si Baka. Mungkin 'say' bermaksud untuk petunjuk yang terdapat dalam tulisan ini, Say ditempatkan di awal kalimat. Setiap awal huruf di setiap kalimat jika di baca akan dapat sebuah kata 'I Love U'. Nah kalau by Name, mungkin juga dia bermaksud ingin menuliskan namanya juga, namun dia tidak cukup punya keberanian. Lihat tiap huruf akhir dari setiap kalimat."

Temari baru menyadarinya. Dia pun tersentak kala mendapati nama yang Shikamaru maksud.

"Mungkin kata 'I Love U' bisa kita terima. Namun nama yang tertera, mungkin hanya kebetulan saja." Temari berpendapat.

"Tidak, tidak, ini jelas disengaja, apa kamu lihat kata terakhir yang bertuliskan 'Perfecto'? Itu agak dipaksakan. Jika dia tidak berniat menuliskan namanya, bisa saja dia menulis 'Untukmu yang aku cintai' atau yang lainnya." ujar Shikamaru.

"Benar juga. Well, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Temari.

"Hinata bilang selama tiga hari berturut-turut dia merasa di ikuti. Nah, mungkin saja dia akan mengikutinya lagi."

"Maksudmu. Sementara 'dia' mengikuti Hinata, kita membuntutinya, begitu?" tebak Temari.

"Betul. Aah, aku lapar, ke Kantin yuk."

ST Detective pun meninggalkan kantor mereka dan berjalan menuju kantin.

Saat mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor, mereka berpapasan dengan Naruto.

"Hey, Shikamaru, Temari." sapa Naruto dengan gaya serampangannya.

"Hi, Naruto," balas Shikamaru dan Temari bersamaan.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami mau ke Kantin. Ada apa?" balas Shikamaru.

"Ah, tidak, apa tadi Hinata menemui kalian?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Mau apa Hinata menemui Kalian?" alihalih menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Tadi, dia menyuruh kami menemui Kurenai." kilah Shikamaru.

"Oh, begitu," ujar Naruto lega.

"Memangnya ada keperluan apa kamu sama Hinata?" tanya Temari.

"Aku disuruh Kakashi untuk menyuruh Hinata segera datang ke ruang musik." Naruto berkilah.

"Dia sudah pergi ke ruang musik."

"Ooh, sukurlah kalau begitu. Sudahnya, aku tinggal dulu. Daah." seru Naruto sembari beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

"Aneh. Bukankah guru musik itu Asuma?" gumam Shikamaru, "Ayo kita ke Kantin. Dan sebaiknya kamu SMS Hinata kalau kita sudah tahu orangnya, Temari."

"Aah," seru Temari, "Aku punya ide."

"Ide?"

Temari menyeringas misterius hingga membuat Shikamaru menelan ludah.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Shikamaru dan Temari tengah berdiri di pintu gerbang sekolah. Mereka memperhatikan setiap orang yang melewati mereka kala orang itu hendak pulang. Dengan catatan mereka tidak memperlihatkan gelagat mereka yang tengah mengawasi setiap orang.

Hingga, mereka melihat Hinata melewati mereka. Sebelumnya, mereka telah sepakat jika Hinata melewati Shikamaru atau Temari, jangan lah menyapa mereka atau memandang mereka sekali pun.

Hinata melewati ST Detective tanpa menyapa atau memandang mereka sekali pun.

"Ayo, Hinata sudah duluan." bisik Temari kepada Shikamaru.

"Tunggu, orang yang kita tunggu belum lewat. Apa kau lupa rencana awal kita, Temari."

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa."

"Bukan hampir, tapi total!" dengus Shikamaru.

Temari cengengesan sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sssttt... Itu dia," bisik Shikamaru sembari memandang orang yang ia maksud.

Naruto yang dimaksud Shikamaru tidak merasa curiga terhadap Shikamaru dan Temari. Setelah Naruto melewati Shikamaru dan Temari, sekiranya telah berjarak kurang lebih tiga puluh meter, barulah ST Detective membuntuti si rambut duren.

Dengan jarak yang lumayan ini, mereka bisa cukup tenang mengikuti Naruto.

Ternyata memang benar, Naruto tengah membuntuti Hinata. Setiap Hinata berbalik kebelakang, Naruto bersikap seakan dia sama dengan para siswa lainnya yang hendak berpulang. Namun, ketika Hinata memandang ke depan, barulah Naruto memandang lekat-lekat punggung Hinata. Bagi Naruto, memandang tubuh Hinata pun mampu membuatnya bahagia.

"Ternyata benar Naruto, ya?" ujar Temari ditengah pengintaian.

"Ya."

"Aku heran, kenapa orang se'rame' Naruto dapat berbuat demikian."

"Semua karena cinta, Temari, Ce-i-en-te-a, Cinta." jawab Shikamaru, "Karena cinta, si lemah dapat menjadi kuat, si bodoh bisa menjadi pintar, bahkan sirame dapat menjadi pendiam, begitu pun sebaliknya." lanjut Shikamaru.

Temari mengerutkan dahinya sembari memandang Shikamaru. Kadang etsa Shikamaru yang cuek dan konyol dapat berkata demikian juga, pikir Temari.

"Ah, aku baru sadar, ujar Temari, dari tadi pagi kau terus berkata cinta." ujar Temari menyelidik.

"Hey, kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku juga manusia yang punya hati. Sudahlah jangan dibahas, kita sedang dalam pengintaian." Shikamaru mengingatkan.

Temari berpikir bahwa Shikamaru benar adanya. Ya, mungkin sampul Shikamaru yang cuek dan konyol terdapat sesuatu seperti yang Syahrini nyanyikan.

Naruto tetap mengikuti Hinata dengan begitu hati-hati. Sesekali, Naruto bercengkrama dengan siswa lainnya agar tidak terlalu dicurigai.

Setelah beberapa jauh mereka berjalan, kini yang tersisa hanyalah Hinata, Naruto dan ShikTema.

Posisi mereka adalah, Hinata tiga puluh meter di depan Naruto, Naruto tiga puluh meter dari Shikamaru dan Temari.

Dan tibalah Hinata membelok di tikungan jalan, baru saja Naruto hendak ikut berbelok, kira-kira tiga meter menuju tikungan, Temari berseru memanggil Naruto. "Naruto..." seru Temari, Shikamaru kaget dengan apa yang Temari lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Temari?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kamu diam saja, Shika." tegas Temarh.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kepada Temari.

"Eh, kalian, Temari, Shikamaru." ujar Naruto tergagap, "Ke-kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"Harusnya kami yang tanya. Kenapa kau lewat sini? Ini bukan jalur pulang ke rumahmu, Naruto," tukas Temari.

"A-a-aku, aku ada urusan ke rumah Sakura, ya, rumah Sakura." kilah Naruto.

Temari memicingkan matanya dan memandang Naruto tajam, "Gak bohong?"

"Haha, buat apa aku berbohong? Kalian kenapa sih?" ujar Naruto.

"Tanyakan saja kepada orang di belakangmu, Naruto.

"Di belakangku?" Naruto membalikan wajahnya perlahan. Betapa kagetnya Naruto kala mendapati Hinata tengah berada dekat dengannya.

"Hi, Naruto." sapa Hinata lembut.

"Hi-Hinata?" jantung Naruto berpacu begitu cepat kala wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Naruto salah tingkah.

Shikamaru menjelaskan dari awal hingga mereka tahu siapa yang telah mengirim Hinata surat beserta penjelasannya bagaimana mereka tahu bahwa si pengirim adalah Naruto. Hingga mereka ingin memastikan bahwa, apakah benar Naruto yang selalu membuntuti Hinata dengan membuntuti Naruto.

Naruto mau pun Hinata tertegun kala mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru.

Langit mulai gelap, sepertinya hendak turun hujan.

Benar saja, rintik hujan perlahan membasahi bumi. Temari menarik Shikamaru menuju kedai yang tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

Berbeda dengan halnya Naruto dan Hinata, mereka tetap berdiri tertegun saling memandangi walu pun hujan benar telah membasahi bumi.

"Paman, aku pesan kacang rebusnya dua pincup." pinta Temari kala ia bersama Shikamaru berteduh di kedai yang mereka duduki. "Terima kasih, Paman." ujar Temari kala menerima pesanannya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan rencana anehmu ini, Temari?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Rencananya sangat sederhana. Aku tahu, jika jalur ini ada tikungan. Aku menyuruh Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah berbelok. Nah, saat itu aku memanggil Naruto. Dan saat Naruto berbalik kepada kita, barulah Hinata mengendap-ngendap dari belakan Naruto, hingga hasilnya seperti apa yang kita lihat, Shika." terang Temari panjang lebar.

Shikamaru akhirnya pahan apa yang Temari rencanakan.

Sementara itu...

"Hinata," gumam Naruto dengan memandang tulus Hinata. Naruto berlutut di hadapan Hinata kala hujan semakin lebat, "Maukah kamu jadi pacarku, Hinata?" kata Naruto.

"Apa? Gak kedengeran."

"I LOVE YOU, HINATA." teriak Naruto.

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Hinata yang putih mulus.

"I-i-i love you too, Naruto," balas Hinata lembut.

"Apa? Gak kedengeran? Sejali lagi!" ujar Naruto.

"AKU JUGA CINTA NARUTOOO..." teriakan Hinata yang hanya seribu tahun (?) Sekali pun keluar begitu gamblang.

Naruto bangkit dari bertekuk lututnya dan memeluk Hinata dengan lembut dan kasih. Hinata membalas pelukan si rambut pirang.

"Oooh, romantis, ya, Shika?" gumam Temari seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru sembari tak henti-hentinya memasukan kacang rebus kedalam mulutnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum senang. Namun Shikamaru merasa, bahwa Temar lebih pantas menjadi biro jodoh dari pada Detektif...

.

[CASE CLOSED]

.

.

Aoyama: #miris memandang tulisan atas#

Argh,. Fic macam apa ini? Tadinya Aoyama mau bikin kasus pembunuhan. Eh, pas ditulis malah jadi beginian? Ya sutralah, itu tidak penting. Sekarang, Aoyama minta pendapat teman-teman sekalian. XD

**Review, pleaseee**


	5. Case 4 'Jejak Hujan'

Berkat Kasus penggemar rahasia Hinata. ST Detective mendapat mempromosikan klub mereka melalui MK sebuah majalah sekolah.

Mereka menggembor-gemaorkan(?) Bagaimana mereka dapat mengetahui siapa penggemar rahasia Hinata.

Tatayal hal tersebut mampu menarik perhatian para siswa Konoha, terutama kaum hawa.

Namun, sebelum itu kasus, kali ini berbeda dengan tiga kasus sebelumnya yang mereka tangani. Kasus yang tak disangka oleh Shikamaru dan Temari.

**CASE 4  
><strong>**Jejak Hujan**

"Kasus sabtu kemarin dapat kita publikasikan di MK, Shika," komentar Temari kala mereka berdua tengah meneguk segelas teh di teras rumah Shikamaru.

"Betul juga, ah aku bisa merasakan cahaya blitc dari kamera para wartawan yang menginginkan kita tampil di majalah atau koran mereka," imajinasi si rambut nanas ini mampu membuatnya berkoar tak jelas.

"Hayalanmu terlalu berlebihan, Shika," tukas Temari, "Lagi pula di sekolah kita hanya ada satu jenis majalah."

"Hey, kau tidak tahu betapa besarnya harga sebuah imajinasi."

"Imajinasi hanyalah bagi mereka yang pemalas sepertimu, Shika."

"Kau lihat saja nanti, empat atau lima tahun lagi aku akan menjadi seorang detektif terkenali di seluruh Jepang ini." sergah Shikamaru.

Selagi mereka bercengkrama, datanglah seorang gadis cantik yang sangat mereka kenal. Dia adalah Hinata.

"Pagi yang indah, ya?" komentar Hinata kala mendekati mereka.

"Begitulah, Hinata," sahut Temari, "Kemana pangeranmu?"

Hinata tertawa ringan mendengar pertanyaan Temari.

"Naruto sedang menunggu kita." balas Hinata.

"Menunggu kita?"

"Ya, bersama Kiba, Sai, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Shino."

"Ada acara apa hingga mengumpulkan orang sebanyak itu?" ujar Shikamaru, "Perayaan jadianmu dengan Naruto?"

Hinata mengangguk membenarkan.

"Di mana?" teriak Temari antusias.

"Di Restaurant-nya ayah Naruto. Aku sengaja menemui kalian untu..."

"Tentu saja kita akan ikut," sela Temari, "Iya kan, Shika?"

"Temari, Hinata belum selesai berbicara. Belum tentu dia akan mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu!"

"Temari benar, Shikamaru, aku berniat mengajak kalian untuk hadir pada pesta ini. Tentu aku akan senang jika kalian mau ikut." terang Hinata.

"Well, kalau begitu maumu, kita akan menerima undanganmu dengan senang hati," balas Shikamaru, "Tak perlu dandan 'kan?"

"Tentu saja itu tak perlu, lagi pula ini bukan pesta yang 'wah'. Ini hanya pesta sebatas minum kopi saja." terang gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat," seru Temari bersemangat.

Mereka pun beranjak dari tempat yang sedari tadi mereka duduki dan melaju menuju tempat yang Hinata maksud.

"Kenapa restaurant ini sepi sekali?" komentar Temari kala mereka berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Sudahlah, jangan berkomentar dulu, Naruto akan menjelaskannya." ujar Hinata.

Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki mereka ke dalam Restaurant tersebut.

Di Restaurant ini hanya ada Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Kiba, dan Shino. Tak ada tamu lain selain mereka.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga," seru Naruto riang menyambut Shikamaru dan Temari beserta kekasihnya Hinata.

"Aku pasti datang, Naruto," balas Shikamaru yang mengambil posisi duduk, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Restaurant ini sepi? Ini kan hari minggu?"

"Hari ini, tempat ini milik kita!" sahut Naruto bersemangat.

Mengisi waktu mereka yang santai dengan meminum Kopi dengan bercengrama ngalor ngidul, hingga permainan foker pun mereka lakukan.

"Wah, Shino, hanya kita berdua yang tidak mempunyai pasangan," komentar Kiba ditengah permainan kala melirik hampir semua temannya bermesraan.

"Kalian juga kan berpasangan!" goda Ino diikuti tawa teman-temannya.

Shino yang tengah meneguk kopi pun tersendak dibuatnya hingga semburan kopi dari mulutnya yang tak sengaja keluar, sukses dan telak mendarat di wajah Kiba. Sontak tawa meraka pun semakin keras atas apa yang terjadi.

"Sialan kau, Shino!" tukas Kiba.

"Hm." balas Shino dengan watados seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Melewati tengah hari, mereka masih saja tetap bercanda tawa dengan pesta kecil yang Naruto dan Hinata adakan.

Tepat pukul dua, hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi dengan begitu derasnya.

"Wah, hari minggu gini malah hujan," ujar Sakura.

"Memang musim penghujan sekarang sukar di prediksi," Sai berpendapat.

"Iya ya, apalagi sepertinya tidak akan reda dalam waktu singkat." Hinata menimpali.

"Hujan oh hujan," gumam Naruto dengan gaya puitis tingkat parah.

"Dobe, akhir-akhir ini kau seperti puitis," tukas Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Semua karena dia, Teme," sahut Naruto sembari melayangkan pandangannya kepada Hinata. Hinata pun tersipu dibuatnya.

"Oh iya, Sai, bagaimana latihan akrobatmu? Bukakkah kau berniat membuka kembali usaha sirkus ayahmu?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah itu, Sai?" tanya Ino kekasihnya.

"Begitulah," balas Sai, "Dan akhir-akhir ini aku sering latihan keras. Karena, hari rabu depan akan ada pementasan perdanaku."

"Waah, kita harus nonton tuh," sahut Kiba.

"Setuju." seru yang lainnya.

"Eh, iya, bentar lagi kan ada pertandingan olah raga antar sekolah," Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Berhubung pada bidang lompat jauh itu belum ada peserta. Dan kau, Sai, mungkinkah kau bisa mendaftarkan dirimu?"

"Aku akrobat di bidang kelenturan dan keseimbangan bukan lompat jauh. Shino lebih mahir di bidang itu."

Semua melayangkan pandangannya kepada Shino. Shino cengo dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kalian memandangku?" ujar Shino yang sedaritadi alienasi mendadak dipandangi semua orang.

"Benar kata Sai, kau adalah pelompat nomer wahid, Shino," seru Sakura.

"Hah, menyebalkan, aku mau ke toilet dulu." kata Shino beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku juga mau ke toilet," sergah Kiba.

"Aku juga," susul Sai.

"Waah, kalian kompak sekali," komentar Temari.

"Oh iya, Toilet biasa lagi mampet, kalian pake yang di belakang yang di dapur itu," seru Naruto.

Mereka bertiga pun menuju toilet belakang seperti apa yang disarankan oleh Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura, aku mau minta pendapatmu tentang klub kami yang mau di publikasikan lewat MK." ujar Temari, "Kau kan ketua penerbitan majalah Konohigh."

"Satu lagi," sela Shikamaru, "Hinata, Naruto, apa kalian tidak keberatan kalau kasus kalian kami publikasikan?" Shikamaru berbalik kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Aku sih terserah Naruto," sahut Hinata.

"Well, karena kalian telah membantu hubungan kami, aku tak keberatan akan hal itu." kata Naruto akhirnya.

"Well, sekarang tinggal kau Sakura, bagaimana?"

"Ini tentu akan jadi berita yang menarik. Tapi, kalian harus memberi rincian kisahnya padaku." kata Sakura.

"Tentu saja itu."

"Tapi, aku tak habis pikir kenapa kalian ingin sekali membuka klub Detektif?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru pun menceritakan awal ketertarikannya kedunia 'penyidik gadungan' itu secara fragmentasi. Darimulai ia gemar dengan buku misteri yang melibatkan kriminalitas, hingga kasus Shion yang menguatkannya beratensi menjadi Detektif. Semua mendengarkan penuturan Shikamaru dengan Hikmat(?).

Shikamaru pun menceritakan kasus hilangnya Hinako, walau pun tidak seutuhnya, dari mulai ia merasa terliabilit oleh jejak ban sepeda hinga menginjak kotoran babi.

"Ada ada saja kau, Shikamaru," kelakar Naruto setelah mendengar cerita Shikamaru.

"Jadi, semua kasus dapat kalian tangani?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Selama itu dapat kami jangkau, kenapa tidak?"

"Pembumuhan misalnya?"

"Aku harap menangani kasus semacam itu," balas Shikamaru cepat.

Semua temannya yang ada memandang ngeri terhadap Shikamaru.

"Hey, ini dunia nyata, Shikamaru," sambar Ino, "Bukan cerita novel yang sering kau baca."

"Ino benar, Shika," Sakura menimpali, "Di dalam Novel, selalu ada petunjuk untuk mengarah kepada si pelaku. Namun nyatanya tidak selalu seperti itu."

"Kalian mungkin benar. Namun kalian juga mungkin salah," balas Shikamaru cuek, "Kalian tahu Sherlock Holmes? Ya, karya agung Sir Artur Conan Doyle itu.

"Mungkin kalian berpikir kalau spekulasi yang dilakukan Holmes hanya dengan melihat fakta yang sepele atau bahkan mungkin tidak kentara sekali pun, hanyalah bualan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle semata?"

"Memangnya kau bisa mempraktekannya, Shika?" pancing Naruto.

"Kau mungkin akhir-akhir ini sering menulis dengan konsentrasi penuh, dan selalu gagal. Mungkin yang kau tulis itu adalah puisi? Ah, dan kau menulisnya pada malam hari." tebak Shikamaru.

"Hey, apa kau memantauku setiap malam?" tukas Naruto.

Shikamaru tergelak melihat raut wajah Naruto yang keheranan.

"Benar itu, Naruto?" tanya Ino dan Sakura.

"Darimana kau tahu, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Wajahmu, tepatnya daerah antara kedua alismu terlihat agak mengerut. Aku simpulkan kau serius dan mengerjakan sesuatu pada malam hari, dan selalu tidak puas akan hasil karyamu. Lalu jari telunjuk dan jempolmu terlihat ada bekas guratan yang dihasilkan balpoinmu, disitulah aku dapat menyimpulkan kau menulis. Soal menulis puisi, rasanya tidak perlu dijelaskan." terang Shikamaru.

Semua tercengan mendengar kesimpulan Shikamaru, terlebih Naruto yang merasa tebakan Shikamaru benar adanya.

"Sepele sekali, ya?" komentar Ino.

"Aku masih belum puas," sambar Naruto, "Mungkin kita ini sudah kau kenal cukup baik, coba apa pendapatmu tentang orang yang berteduh di seberang sana?" Naruto menunjuk kebalik jendela dan nampaklah seorang laki-laki hampir setengah baya tengah berteduh dengan membawa keranda yang dipenuhi belanjaan.

"Yang baru saja pensiun dari tentara itu? Mungkin dia pernah bertugas di Sunagakure, sebagai Bintara, bagian artileri, seorang duda, tapi punya anak satu, ah tidak, dia punya anak lebih dari satu. Mungkin mempunyai dua anak." ujar Shikamaru.

"Hey, hey, hey, jangan asal menebak begitu? Kau terlalu berlebihan!" sergah Sasuke.

"Tidak, tidak," sela Shikamaru, "Lihat itu, jika kalian melihat orang dengan pancaran wajah berwibawa dan kulitnya terbakar matahari, jelas itu dia adalah mantan tentara dari Sunagakure, dan tentu bukan bagian suasta.

"Kenyataan dari dia yang baru saja pensiun, terlihat jelas dari 'sepatu anti amunisi' yang masih ia pakai.

"Langkahnya tidak mirip seperti pasukan kavaleri, tapi dia sering mengenakan topinya miring sebelah sebagaimana kita lihat 'bagian dahinya agak lebih gelap dari dahi sebelumnya'. Berat badannya tidak memungkinkan bertugas di bidang pertahanan. Jadi, dia bertugas di bidang artileri.

"Wajahnya terlihat berkabung, menandakan bahwa dia baru saja kehilangan orang yang ia kasihi. Dia berbelanja sendiri, mungkin karena isterinyalah yang telah meninggal. Di dalam keranjangnya, terlihat mainan bayi, awalnya aku kira ia hanya mempunyai satu orang anak saja. Namun, setelah aku amati lagi, ada buku gambar juga, dan itu membuktikan bahwa ada anak yang lainnya yang butuh perhatian. Jelas kah penuturanku?" tutur Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Semua terpana akan apa yang Shikamaru katakan.

"Kau memang jenius, Shikamaru," puji Sasuke. Itu malah lebih mencengankan, bagaimana tidak? Orang seangkuh Sasuke bisa juga memuji kepandaian Shikamaru itu.

"Tapi, rasanya memang sepele, ya?" ujar Sakura.

"Memang sepele kalau sudah dijelaskan. Bahkan, dalam kutipannya dalam Novel Sherlock Holmes, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle menulis, kau tak pernah sadar bahwa hal-hal yang paling rumit biasanya sangat bergantung pada hal-hal yang paling sepele, di kasus yang diberi judul 'The Adventure of creeping men.'"

"Luar biasa, Shikamaru, luar biasa," seru Naruto berulang ulang.

Pembicaraan mereka yang panjang membuat mereka melupakan Sai, Shino, dan Kiba yang tadi pergi ke toilet. Hingga Ino mengingatkan mereka.

"Hey, kenapa mereka yang ke toilet perginya lama sekali?" ujar Ino.

"Eh iya, kita hampir lupa." timpal Sakura.

"Biar aku yang melihat mereka," usul Sasuke.

Dia pun pergi mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke kembali dan berteriak.

"Panggil Polisi!" serunya.

Semua orang kaget tak kepalang. Mereka pun menghampiri Sasuke dan berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi.

Mereka menuju dapur dan yang seperti umumnya dapur restaurant. Yang dimana ada dua buah toilet, dan lorong yang mengarah ke pintu luar yang terbuka. Nampaklah diluar sana sosok Kiba yang menyandar ke pagar belakang yang sepi dengan sebilah pisau yang menancap di perutnya dengan guyuran hujan menambah mengalirnya darah sang pecinta anjing tersebut. Jarak pintu keluar ke masing-masing toilet berjarak lima meter ke toilet pertama dimana mereka menemukan Shino terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan shower yang memancarkan air ke sekujur tubuhnya hingga membuatnya basah kuyup. Jararak ke toilet satunya lagi adalah delapan meter dengan ditemukannya Sai yang terlungkup tak sadarkan diri.

"Cepat panggil Polisi!" bentak Sasuke lagi.

Sakura langsung menghubungi Polisi. Ino terpaku dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketakutan. Sasuke dan Naruto menghampiri Sai dan Shino dan berusaha menyadarkan mereka.

Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Temari segera bersikap waspada dan teliti.

"Ini kasus pembunuhan!" komentar Temari.

Shino dan Sai berhasil disadarkan. Mereka diberikan masing-masing segelas air untuk menenangkan mereka. Mereka pun duduk di kursi yang Hinata persiapkan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto setelah melihat Shino dan Sai telah agak tenang dan sadar sepenuhnya.

Shikamaru menghampiri mereka dan menyentuh bahu keduanya, dan berkata.

"Tenangkanlah diri kalian, dan ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" katanya, "Bawa mereka ke tengah. Temari, tanyai mereka apa yang terjadi. Aku akan melihat-lihat tempat ini."

Temari dan yang lainnya pun beranjak dari tempat ini.

Sementara Shikamaru tetap berada di dapur dan mencoba mencari petunjuk. Ia mengamati setiap inci daerah tersebut.

Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet dimana menemukan Shino tak sadarkan diri. Di sana terdapat cermin, pengering rambut dan berbagai keperluan toilet lainnya. Shikamaru pun melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet Sai ditemukan. Tak berbeda jauh dengan toilet sebelumnya. Shikamaru pun tidak banyak mendapatkan petunjuk dari kedua Toilet tersebut.

Dia pun melanjutkan ke koridor yang mengarah ke pintu luar tempat dimana Kiba tak berdaya. Hujan yang deras membuat tanah di luar agak sedikit becek dan berlumpur karna hanya beralaskan tanah liat.

Shikamaru menyusuri lantai dari mulai pintu hingga toilet ke dua. Shikamaru akhirnya menemukan yang ia cari.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Temari tengah menanyai Sai dan Shino.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Temari kala mereka semua tengah berada di tempat awal pertemuan mereka.

"Saat itu," kata Shino, "Aku dan Kiba kebetulan di toilet yang sama. Dan di sana hanya ada satu tempat buang air. Aku duluan dan Kiba menyetujuinya, setelah aku keluar, Kiba yang masuk ke tempat buang berak. Saat aku tengah mencuci tangan, tiba tiba aku merasa seseorang memukul tengkukku dari belakang hingga aku tak sadarkan diri. Dan seperti yang kalian lihat, aku terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan air shower menghujam diriku." terangnya.

"Aku pun tak berbeda jauh dengan Shino. Saat aku keluar dari toilet, aku merasa seseorang telah memukulku dari belakang hingga aku tak sadarkan diri," terang Sai.

Temari akhirnya menyudahi pertanyaan mereka dan tersenyum puas.

Shikamaru berseru dari arah dapur, "Kalian semua, kemarilah," serunya.

Mereka pun berbondong-bondong ke arah dapur.

"Well, semuanya," ujar Shikamaru, "Aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya." sambung Shikamaru.

Semua tersentak kala ujaran Shikamaru terdengar yakin.

"Jangan becanda, Shikamaru!" sergah Sakura.

Shikamaru tidak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Well, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" ujar Shikamaru, "Eh, tunggu dulu, kayaknya kurang keren kalau aku tidak mendemonstrasikan apa yang terjadi."

"Hey, ini dalam keadaan serius, Shika!" sambar Naruto.

"Nah, teman-teman, coba perhatikan ini," Shikamaru menunjuk tetesan lumpur yang berjarak enam meter dari pintu exit.

"Lumpur?"

"Ya, ini terlihat menetes dari ketinggian kurang dari dua meter, atau kira-kira satu meter setengah. Perlu bukti?" Shikamaru mengambil lumpur di luar dan kembali lalu meneteskannya setinggi badannya. Dan, hasilnya hampir sama dengan tetesan sebelumnya.

"Lalu?" ujar Hinata.

Shikamaru berjalan menuju pintu.

"Naruto, kau kemari bantu aku," kata Shikamaru. Naruto belum paham akan apa yang akan Shikamaru lakukan.

Shikamaru meletakan tangannya di lantai seakan ia hendak berjalan menggunakan tangan. "Pegang kakiku, Naruto, dan angkat ke atas. Nah begitu," Shikamaru berjalan menggunakan tangan dengan bantuan Naruto yang memegangi kaki Shikamaru.

Dia terus melakukan hal itu hingga mencapai toilet kedua. Dan kemudian berdiri seperti semula.

"Dan yang hanya bisa melakukan hal itu adalah kau, Sai!" semua tercengang tengan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru, "Karena hanya kau yang dapat melakukan akrobat semacam itu."

"Jangan asal berbicara, Nara!" tukas Sai, "Jika memang aku pelakunya, kenapa pakaiku kering? Mungkin saja Shino pelakunya, pakaiannya pun basah kuyup!"

"Aku tidak akan terpancing jebakan bodohmu itu, Sai."

"Lagi pula," kata Temari, "Saat kau kutanyai tadi, jelas kau berbohong, Sai. Kau mengatakan kau dipukul saat keluar dari toilet. Namun kenyataannya kami menemukanmu di dalam toilet."

"Tap..."

"Saat aku memegang pundakmu tadi, suhu badanmu agak hangat. Mungkin itu efek dari pengering rambut." sela Shikamaru.

"Tapi kalian tidak cukup banyak bukti untuk menuduhku!" tegas Sai.

"Jelas aku punya. Buka sepatumu!" kata Shikamaru.

"Untuk apa aku membuka sepatu?"

"Buka saja, atau kau takut ketahuan karena ada lumpur di kakimu? Ah, itu juga tidak terlalu perlu, karena di lantai ini mungkin saja ada sidik jarimu yang tertinggal." tukas Shikamaru.

Sai menghela napas panjang dan berkata, "Memang aku pelakunya."

Semua tersentak dengan pengakuan Sai.

"Kenapa kau, Sai..." gumam Ino lemah.

"Ini karena rasa cintaku kepadamu, Ino," teriak Sai. Ino tidak membalas teriakan Sai dengan perkataan, melainkan dengan tamparan. "Aku cemburu, Ino, cemburu!" teriak Sai lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino nanar.

Sai mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari kantong bajunya.

"Ini... Ini dia, Ino, karena ini!" Sai menunjuk-nunjuk potret yang bergambarkan Ino sedang berpelukan dengan Kiba.

"Itu..."

"Ya... Ini semua karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Ino, sangat amat mencintaimu!"

Lagi-lagi Ino menampar Sai.

"Kau bodoh, Sai." tukas Ino, "Kiba adalah sepupuku!"

Hening, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Semuanya terdiam tak bergeming. Hingga Polisi datang ke tempat itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" seru pak Polisi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh iya, Shika, bisa kau jelaskan lebih terperinci dari kasus yang tadi sore kita tangani?" tanya Temari yang kini telah kembali di teras rumah Shikamaru.

"Pertama, saat pertama kali aku melihat Kiba dalam keaadan tak bernyawa di luar sana. Otakku langsung menganalisis apa yang terjadi.

"Pertama, Sai memukul Shino dari belakang saat Shino sedang mencuci tangan seperti apa yang dikatakannya. Kemudian, saat Kiba keluar dari tempat BAB, Kiba dibius di toilet yang Shino ditemukan terbaring. Kemudian Sai menyeretnya ke luar dan menghujam perut Kiba dengan pisau ditengah hujan. Setelah itu dia sadar, bahwa jika kembali berjalan ke dalam, akan sangat terlihat kotor dengan kakinya yang agak berlumpur.

"Kebetulan sekali dia adalah akrobatik di bidang keseimbangan hingga tidak susah untuknya untuk berjalan menggunakan tangan. Namun, tanpa ia sadari, kakinya yang agak berlumpur, meneteskan lumpur tersebut di lantai, hingga hal itu menguatkan teoriku." terang Shikamaru.

"Tapi, kenapa pakaiannya tetap kering?"

"Itu dia cerdiknya si Sai. Dia melakukannya telanjang bulat!"

"Hah? Telanjang?"

"Ya, itu terlihat dari bajunya yang agak kusut. Dia memangfaatkan situasi tadi dengan mengambing hitamkan Shino. Awalnya, kuakui aku mencurigai Shino, selain dia mahir dalam lompat jauh, dia juga basah kuyup. Itu lah strategi Sai yang ingin mengambing hitamkan Shino, seakan-akan Shino pelakunya. Kenyataannya, kebenaran selalu terbukti benar."

"Kau seperti..."

"Berimajinasi?" sela Shikamaru, "Terbukti 'kan, Tema, betapa hebatnya sebuah imajinasi?"

.

.

[CASE SOLVED]

.

.

.

Aoyama: tak berani memandang tulisan di atas :s

Waah, tiga hari gak ngeliat ripiu, eh, ada 'sesuatu' banget di sana XD. Hehe.

Terimakasih. Mr/Mrs/? Flamer, atas review anda yang fantastis, karena andalah saya semakin bersemangat dalam menulis fic. Well, yang saya sayangkan, anda tidak memakai akun anda untuk mereview fic saya ini.

Jika anda mempunyai akun tertentu di mana pun, mau itu akun jejaring sosial seperti fb atau twitter atau yang lainnya. Mungkin juga anda mempunyai akun di forum tertentu? Sekiranya anda tidak keberatan, maukah mengiri PM atas nama akun anda. Atau jika anda keberatan, anda boleh add akun facebook saya yang tertera di propil saya. Agar saya dapat belajar dari anda, bagaimana cara membuat fiksi yang layak di publikasikan :).

Kepada teman-teman semua, sekiranya tidak keberatan, bolehkah Aoyama tahu pendapat Teman-teman tentang fic ini lewat kotak review di bawah ini? Berbagai review Aoyama terima dengan senang hati, Flame sekali pun. :D

So, plese review...


End file.
